


Movie Night

by Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu



Series: Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Clothed Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Scary Movies, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu/pseuds/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu
Summary: Kokichi invites Shuichi over to watch a movie, but Shuichi has a little surprise up his skirt.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7- Dressed/Naked (Half-Dressed)

*knock knock knock*

Shuichi knocked on the door of his boyfriend’s dorm. 

“In a minute Shumai!”

Shuichi waited, keeping his legs closed tight. He had a surprise for his boyfriend, but he didn’t want to reveal it so soon.

Shuichi was wearing a cute black sweater with a short black skirt, black knee high socks and black boots. 

Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi’s boyfriend, had just opened the door. He was wearing a black Five Nights at Freddy's hoodie with black sweatpants. He was barefoot.

“Babe, you’re here!” Kokichi said happily. “I picked out a horror movie this time if that’s okay.”

Shuichi chuckled. “You know I don’t mind what movie you pick.”

Shuichi sat down on the couch while Kokichi turned on the movie. “You wait here.” Kokichi said. “I’ll go get snacks.” Shuichi nodded. He was very excited to show Kokichi the surprise he had in store.

The two boys were now halfway through the movie. The jock’s girlfriend was now being eaten by a zombie. Shuichi was holding his legs so tight, Kokichi began to notice.

“Hey.” He began. “Is this movie too scary for you?” 

“Ah, no, it’s fine.”  
“Do you need to pee?”

“Um… no.”

“Are you on your period?”

“What?! No! Why are you asking me weird questions?”

“Because you’re holding your legs really tightly together.”

Shuichi looked down, and sure enough, Kokichi was right. Shuichi’s thighs were pressed tightly against each other. Shuichi had done it. He made himself noticeable.

“C’mon Pookie.” Kokichi looked at Shuichi. “What’s goin’ on down there?”

“Um…” Shuichi didn’t want to say, but if he didn’t, Kokichi would force himself in, and ruin the surprise. “I-It was going to be a surprise… but since you noticed, I-I’ll just show you now. C-C-Come with me to the bedroom.”

Kokichi smirked. He was intrigued by what his boyfriend wanted to show him. He followed the detective into his own room.

When the boys got there, Shuichi got on the bed, and spread his legs for Kokichi.

“Woah!” Kokichi was kinda shocked that Shuichi had the courage to do that. “Shuichi, you weren’t wearing underwear this whole time?!”

“I-I’m sorry…” Shuichi whimpered. “I-I wanted to surprise you… because I need you, Master…”

“Well, you’re certainly a slut.” Kokichi growled. “C’mon. Remove the sweater. And the binder. Now.”

Shuichi removed his sweater and binder, his boobs were now exposed. 

“Hot.” Kokichi snickered. Shuichi rolled his eyes. Kokichi moved down to Shuichi’s boots, and removed them. “Your skirt is gonna look so filthy when I’m done with you.” Kokichi growled. “Just like the bitch you are.”

Shuichi whined, as he rubbed his finger over his clit. “Keep touching yourself.” Kokichi demanded. “Play with that cute little cunt of yours while I undress.”

Shuichi moaned as he stuck his finger into his pussy. “Masterr~” Shuichi whined. “You wish those were my fingers, eh kitty?” Kokichi growled. His hoodie was off, and he was lowering his sweats and boxers enough for his cock to be exposed. “Add another finger. Scissor yourself open for me.”

Shuichi added another finger moaning and whining loudly for Kokichi to hear. “God you are loud.” Kokichi spoke in a husky tone. “Stop pleasuring yourself and get on all fours, like the useless pet you are. It’s my turn to have fun with your tender, delicate, and absolutely sexy body.”

Shuichi whimpered as Kokichi coated his fingers with lube. Shuichi let out a scream as Kokichi shoved three fingers in at once. “Master, th-that hurt!” Shuichi cried out. “B-But it feels so g-good! D-Don’t stop!”

“I knew you would enjoy it.” Kokichi growled. “You’re nothing but a shameful slut. Sluts like you love this kind of treatment.”

“Aah~ Master~ I-I’m gonna-” 

“Don’t. You. DARE!” Kokichi quickly removed his fingers, leaving Shuichi to fall helplessly on the bed. “Listen here, bitch.” Kokichi spat. “I own you. You cum, when I tell you to. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Master.” Shuichi whined weakly. Kokichi smirked and moved to the opposite side of the bed. “If you want me to let you cum, crawl to me, like the helpless slut you are.” Kokichi snickered. He knew Shuichi was about to orgasm, making him weaker. 

It took a while, but Shuichi crawled to Kokichi, whining the whole time as he did. 

“Good.” Kokichi spoke sternly. “All fours. Now.”

Shuichi got up on all fours, and Kokichi thrusted slowly into him. Shuichi moaned as he felt Kokichi’s cock enter his asshole. 

“Aah~” Shuichi cried loudly as Kokichi began to move in and out. “Master, your cock~”

“Feels good, huh tutz?” Kokichi smirked. “All good and big inside of there. Howzabout i go faster?”

“Yes yes please!~” Shuichi moaned, wanting all the pleasure from the hot male fucking him sensley. 

Kokichi sped up, thrusting faster and harder into Shuichi. The boy underneath him was moaning and crying, wanting release.

“Cum for me baby.” Kokichi grunted as he thrusted into Shuichi once more. Shuichi let out a loud moan as he came. After thrusting a few more times, Kokichi came as well with a moan.

Kokichi pulled out of Shuichi, both boys panting.

“D….Did you….like….my surprise…?” Shuichi panted. He was very weak from being held back.

“Babe, it was the best surprise ever.” Kokichi cooed, picking up his boyfriend bridal style. “C’mon Shu. Let’s get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! I'm going to be taking a break from the otp challenge so I can write a Saiouma Love Suite Smut, but after that, I'll keep working on the challenge.


End file.
